


Do It Like A Dog

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Bottom Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 25: "You're mine to own, understand?"





	Do It Like A Dog

Anyone who was anyone spent their Friday nights at Club Luna. It was the most exclusive club in town and one of the more expensive. Not that the interior or prices were much different than any other club in the city. No, Club Luna was exclusive due to their 'no snitch' policy. Many dirty politicians could be found having a drink on week nights, a pretty young thing wrapped around their necks while their wives worried about them at home with their children. Gang Bangers frequented the club and all the notorious deals were done in Club Luna's private lounge, a territory made strictly neutral between gangs. The only gang that was always found in the club was BIGBANG, though that was to be expected as the leader owned the club.

V.I, privately known as Seungri, was the co-founder of the gang BIGBANG, one of the biggest gangs in the city. He was known for his charismatic presence and his ability to talk anyone into anything. He was the 'friendly' face of BIGBANG - the other founder T.O.P was known for his blank stares and deep, unwelcoming voice - and more approachable compared to his other brothers. He was the business man of the group, having multiple clubs and restaurants all of city to bring into income. None had the same amount of success as Club Luna however. Club Luna brought it more money than the gang knew what to do with, but lucky for them they had their own personal fashionista and art collector to spend it all. Seungri did not grudge them any, Club Luna had been G-Dragon's, the fashionista in this case, idea and the club was for him.

G-Dragon owned this club as much as V.I did, his personality giving Club Luna the atmosphere it had. The eccentric man had personally chose the dancers, bartenders, guards and even the DJs, though V.I was the usual DJ when he was not away on business. It was a place that G-Dragon had created as his personal get away, a place where he could have all the fun in the world surrounded by his hand-picked, secure staff. But even with everything catered to his wants, G-Dragon still found ways to get in trouble, much to V.I's exasperation.

***********************************************************************************

The loud music in the club did nothing to muffle the screams that echoed through said club. Jiyong, accustomed to the drama that his brothers liked to cause, did not even flinch, just continued to dance to the beat of the music. The civilians around him scattered, leaving Jiyong alone in the middle with the girl that had approached him not even twenty minutes ago, wanting a dance.

It was no secret who he was, his red hair gave him away wherever he went. Though those who 'knew' him only knew G-Dragon, the persona that Jiyong kept firmly in place whenever he was out. People expected him to be a killer and drink blood like some monster and he found it much more entertaining to fit into that persona. It was not hard to imagine that Jiyong was just a fan of the attention however.

It explained the red hair and the high fashion outfits that drew eyes to him without fail. Like tonight, his red hair freshly dyed, his torso wrapped in a sheer shirt that showed off his hidden tattoos and tight red leather pants. Glitter also covered his face, adding to his allure. He was surprised that he had made it this far into the night before some unfortunate soul approached him.

The girl went by something with 'Ri' in it and he had only allowed her close because of the fact. He imagined his own 'Ri' and how the younger was sure watching from the shadows. She had gushed about 'finally meeting the dragon!' and how she had studied him in her criminal classes. Jiyong found it all too mundane for him. Why on Earth would she want to study a low-level gang member like himself? T.O.P and V.I were the real leaders of BIGBANG and the gruesome, heartless killers and here she was fueling his ego? He had to stop the laugh that threated to bubble out of him when she mention something about the first time she had seen his picture. Apparently, she had swooned. Ah, another one of these.

Still Jiyong humored her, knowing it would provide for some entertainment later, allowing her to buy him a drink and then tug him to the dance floor. The red haired man was very careful to keep his own hands to himself, preferring to hook around the choker he was wearing as she ungracefully attempted to back herself into him. He tsked inaudibly, not able to stop the thought that CL was better at this than her. Jiyong did not even like women much, but he certainly did not like this one that thought that shimmying her breasts in his face was the perfect mating call.

Jiyong's humoring had ended when she hooked a finger into the loop at the front of the collar and yanked (and he means yanked) their faces together in a drunken kiss. Well, drunken on her side. Jiyong had barely pulled away before the gunfire had started. He knew exactly who it was behind him causing the distress and knew that this girl would have had a better chance if she took off running into North Korean war zones. He could not stop the sadistic smirk from slipping on his face when hers morphed into fear. His hand shot out to grab her wrist, holding her in place as the other around them scattered like rats.

"Release her," the voice was rough and it sent shivers through Jiyong's body, instantly releasing her. The female Ri attempted to run, but D-Lite and Taeyang were already blocking her escape. Jiyong did not need to look to know that T.O.P and V.I were behind him. His suspicions were proven when calloused fingers slipped around his throat and yanked backwards so he was looking at upside down versions of V.I and T.O.P.

"Anything you ask, V.I," Jiyong spoke clearly, realizing that the music had cut off at this point. His ears begun to ring at the lack of noise, but he kept his eyes focused on V.I knowing the younger hated being ignored.

"Clear them out," V.I ordered the others, shuffling filling the quietness as he held Jiyong firmly by the throat.

"V," Jiyong whispered, cautiously turning on his heel so he was facing the blond man, V.I's hand still clasped tightly around his throat. Jiyong wanted nothing more than to crumple as his feet and give himself over, but he had an reputation to live up to. He was sure that V.I was going to kill the female Ri, but he did not want her to see him submissive. Only V.I was allowed to see that.

V.I stared him down angrily, his hand not tightening anymore on Jiyong's throat, but the elder could feel the tremble with rage. No matter how angry he was with Jiyong, he would never tip the delicate balance of this part of their relationship. V.I would never hurt Jiyong in a way that the red head had not asked for or wanted.

"Hush," V.I's voice was dark, promising a punishment even if Jiyong had not been the one to kiss the girl. The younger attention to push Jiyong to his knees, a familiar position when the two of them were alone or with their brothers, but Jiyong held strong, eyes flickering toward the girl. V.I must have taken that as something else because his grip was suddenly on Jiyong's jaw and they were nose and nose. "You're mine to own, understand?" V.I snarled, attempting to push Jiyong down again, but the elder growled back at him, showing a bit of defiance that had never been a factor in their relationship before.

"Not in front of her." Jiyong snarled back, his words muffled by how hard V.I was squeezing his jaw/cheeks. V.I flared his nostrils, not liking Jiyong's refusal. The elder had never refused him before. Jiyong reached forward in a show of bravery, wrapping his own hand around V.I's neck and pulling him to him. Their lips collided with each others, with the same hunger as the female Ri, but Jiyong melted into this kiss, attempting to convey that he was still V.I's, but he would not be kneeling in front of this girl.

"I thought you were brothers!" The female Ri spoke up, her voice breaking the intimate moment between the lovers. Jiyong growled in time with V.I, the younger turning to glare at her for daring to speak. Or for asking a stupid question, Jiyong could not be sure. The elder slipped around V.I, not wanting to be in between the two, but kept himself pressed against the younger's back. He could see that their brothers had left them alone, only a few guards standing around to ensure nothing happened to V.I or Jiyong.

"Oh we are, little girl. Blood brothers, a bond you would never understand," V.I hissed, taking careful step towards the girl, both of them grinning when she stumbled back in fear. It was exhilarating knowing that you could cause such distress in a person. It was one reason why Jiyong, usually prim and not a fan of dirt, enjoyed this life style where there was always something to kill. "What is your name, little girl?" Jiyong let his hands run along V.I's side, ensuring he still had his guns on him. With his outfit, Jiyong had not been able to wear his holster without getting stopped by some of the over zealous cops in the city. He did have a few knives in his boots however. He let out a hum of happiness when V.I reached behind him to pat his ass, a sign of his acknowledgement.

"Jasmine Riggins," she stuttered, Jiyong a little upset that she had told him a false name beforehand. She had said her name was Sunri, the red head remembered now. He sneered, stepping up next to V.I.

"A liar too then? Among a sexual assaulter." Jiyong's normal high pitched voice was low, his body tense and ready to strike. While he had been distracted by V.I's possessive nature, he did not forget that the girl had placed her hands on him without his consent and had the nerve to kiss him as well. V.I tugged Jiyong in front of him, the elder's breathe catching in his throat at the feel of V.I's cock pressing against his ass. Jesus, why was the younger so attractive?

"You asked me to kiss you!" The liar had spat out, her eyes focused on V.I who was seemed more concerned with rocking his hips against Jiyong's then focusing on her. Jiyong tossed his head back against V.I's shoulder as the younger reached around the cup his own cock through his tight jeans. The girl was watching with something that V.I could only guess was lust. Neither of them were modest, they knew that they were attractive and that they could have anyone if they snapped their fingers, but they had chosen each other many years ago and Seungri was not going to have her believe that she had a chance with his Jiyong.

"And why would my dragon want anything from someone as common as a Jasmine Riggins?" V.I's voice was mocking, punctuating his sentence with a moan from Jiyong by squeezing the elder to prove his point.

"Riyah!" Jiyong's voice was beautiful, strong arms shooting up V.I's body to wrap around his neck. The younger could feel Jiyong's knees trembling and knew he would fall had V.I not allowed his arms around his neck.

"I wish you could see her dragon - no, keep your head back - she is looking at you so wantonly. Do you think she deserve a taste?" V.I grew cocky at Jiyong's instant protests, the elder clutching at his hair and back of his suit jacket. "Why not dragon? She looks like she will say please this time," V.I continued, placing a calming hand on Jiyong's throat, thumb stroking under his choker for a brief second. Whenever Jiyong got into his headspaces it was hard for him to pick apart teasing and real commands so Seungri would ensure that his submissive partner was well aware that the only place he was going was on Seungri's cock.

"Belong to you," Jiyong muttered reluctantly, a cry coming from him when Seungri swatted his thigh warningly. "Belong to Lee Seunghyun," Jiyong panted, knowing the girl would not live outside of this room and it was okay to utter his name. Plus, the guards within the room were Jiyong's and Seungri's personal bodyguards and already knew their true names.

"Belonging to someone is so archaic! You have brainwashed him into thinking that this is what he wants!" The girl screeched, breaking Jiyong's headspace and causing him to bury his face in Seungri's neck. The blond man glared at the girl before allowing a malicious grin to break out over those thinned lips.

"Dragon, would you so kind to tell Jasmine Riggins what your legal name is? And who you are to me since she seems so dense." Jiyong huffed, pulling Seungri's hair in annoyance, which only got him another swat to his thigh.

"Lee Jiyong, husband to Lee Seunghyun, known as V.I, co-leader of BIGBANG," Jiyong huffed irritably, wanting nothing more than to have his partner fuck him already. The girl gasped, as if it was the biggest plot twist in a movie, staring at Jiyong in disgust.

"You are married and you hit on me?" She said outraged, and to be honest Jiyong was too. Why had V.I not killed her yet?

"Fuck it," he growled, dropping to his knees in front of his husband, having already gotten his belt undone by the time V.I had pulled his gun on her. The red haired man's actions were paused by a rough hand on the back of his head, pressing him against V.I's pelvis, but keeping him from doing anything else. Jiyong pressed a hot kiss to Seungri's boxers, carefully positioning himself so no one would be able to see his husband. He was just as possessive as V.I.

"So eager," V.I teased above him, wincing when Jiyong's teeth sunk into his stomach, his clothing not providing a good enough barrier. "Sorry dear," he apologized, stroking his thumb over Jiyong's cheek and resisting the urge to smile down at him. He still remembered where they were and whose company they were in. Jiyong hummed as Seungri's hands slipped into his hair, the red hair brushed back from his face as the younger adjusted his grip on the gun.

"This is where we must say our goodbyes Jasmine Riggins, you have outstayed your welcome. Not only have you touched, assault, and insulted my husband, but you have also seen him in his knees. Only I am allowed to see that, I'm afraid." Jiyong rolled his eyes when he heard her pleading and attempting to run away when she realized what was going to happen to her. Some of his tension disappeared when the familiar sound of a gunshot rang through the room, followed by the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Dispose of her body and get out," V.I growled at the guards, his hand tightening in Jiyong's hair causing the elder to let out a whimper. Jiyong did not give fully into his husband yet with others in the room, he was still G-Dragon until they were alone.

"We'll guard the door, boss." One of the guards informed them, both nodding obliviously at him. Jiyong knew they were alone when the younger dropped to his knees in front of him and caught his mouth in a searing kiss. The elder could feel all the desperation and possessiveness in the kiss. Seungri was not going to be too nice during this, but Jiyong would welcome it wholeheartedly.

"Give me your hands," Seungri growled, leaving no room for argument. Although with no one around to witness it, Jiyong allowed his submissive nature to take control. He held his hands out and watching intently as Seungri yanked his tie off and bound his hands together. "I am going to fuck you and you will come from my cock or not at all, do you understand?" Jiyong bobbed his head, well aware that Seungri had not given him permission to speak. "Good boy, on your front," Seungri instructed, helping the elder flip over on his front, his bound hands not doing much to hold him up so his face was pressed into the dirty floor.

Jiyong opened his mouth, ready to tell Seungri that he had not undone his pants when he heard the 'shing' of a knife opening and felt the blade against his most sensitive parts over his leather pants. He shivered at the feel of Seungri ripped the pants open, the tatters hanging off his hips and legs, his ass exposed. He could not help but think how this look would have come in handy when Seungri was in meetings.

"I liked those pants." A slap rang in the air and heat spread through Jiyong's ass, the elder moaning out from the spank.

"I bought them for you and I can ruin them if I want. Besides, if you are going to act like a slut, that is what I will treat you as."

"But," Jiyong was cut off by two fingers - not lubed up but wet with what he could guess was spit - shoving their way into his hole, rocking his body across the floor. He could not stop the grunt from escaping him, his bound hands attempting to grab on the black marble floors.

"Still loose from earlier?" Seungri asked, his free hand resting on Jiyong's back to reassure him. Jiyong managed an affirmative noise, shifting his hips back into Seungri's fingers.

"Surprised," he murmured, his moans filling the silent club as Seungri begun to move his fingers in and out of him. Seungri would never hurt him. The fingers work methodically to stretch him, a third being introduced long enough to brush his prostate before Seungri deemed him fully stretched. At this point, Jiyong's sheer shirt was clinging to him with sweat and the leather that still covered his legs was rather uncomfortable. He winced as Seungri ripped more of the leather, enough that Jiyong could spread his knees as far as they would go for Seungri.

"Such a pretty sight you make, dragon." Seungri hummed, pushing down his own pants and boxers, only enough for his cock to slip from his pants. They were still in public and he did not want to be completely exposed in case something was to happen. "You ready?" Jiyong pushed his hips back in response, not feeling a bit of shame as Seungri chuckled at him. The elder grunted as his husband entered him - he knew there was a reason he married him. He was smart and did not tease Jiyong further.

Once the initial breach was over, Seungri did not hold back any more, fucking Jiyong like it was his answer to survival. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin, Seungri's grunts, and Jiyong's little "uh uh uh" noises that punctuated each of Seungri's thrusts.

"You like being fucked in the club _**I**_ built for you?" Seungri snarled, his hips going faster and harder than before. Jiyong could not make out any words, only moans escaped his throat as he tried to find some way to brace himself. His bound hands were underneath of him, meaning that with every thrust Seungri shoved his face further into the floor. Jiyong gasped as he was yanked up by his hair, bound arms instantly coming up to wrap behind Seungri's neck. This angle did not hit his prostate like the other one, but at least now he had some leverage to fuck himself back on to Seungri on each thrust.

"Bet you'd love for that girl to watch you right now,"

"No-o!"

"Why not dragon? Thought you liked her attention?"

"Only yours, Riyah-ah!" Jiyong clung to his husband's hair as the younger picked up his speed, his thrusts getting sloppy signaling he was close. "Please," the elder begged, unsure what he was begging for - for Seungri to speed up, to let him cum? He was unsure, he just needed something and he trusted Seungri to give it to him. Sure enough, with one powerful thrust, Jiyong's orgasm shook his body. He went limp in Seungri's arms, soft moans and mewls escaping him as the blond man chased his own release. Seungri came not a minute later, buried deep in his husband.

"My good boy, such a good boy," Seungri praised, his hands soft on Jiyong's stomach and sides. He tilted Jiyong's head back, staring into those hazy hazel eyes for a brief second before guiding him to rest on his shoulder. "Shhh, I got you," Seungri whispered, carefully helping Jiyong pull his arms from around his neck and worked quickly to untie the knots, tossing the tie to the side while gathering Jiyong into his arms once more. He was careful after that to keep his hands on Jiyong for the time being, the elder like cuddles and attention after sex, and Seungri would be damned if he sub-dropped right now. The two of them knelt like for a while, long enough for both of their legs to fall asleep, but Seungri did not make to move until Jiyong pressed a tired kiss to his cheek, a sign that he was conscious once more.

"I think I have a spare set of pants in my office," Seungri told Jiyong softly, easing himself from his husband and carefully laid him on the floor. "I'll be right back, promise," he covered his husband's exposed end with his suit jacket and ran off to find a spare pair of pants. He and T.O.P had offices within Club Luna along with Jiyong who was the true owner of the club, but only Seungri really used his office. He liked doing work here so he could keep an eye on Jiyong and be close if his husband needed him. Plus it was a bit less distracting then home. He retrieved the pants and made his way back to the main room, unsurprised to see that Jiyong had gotten up from the floor and was currently cleaning himself with a clean bar rag. It was worth mentioning that he had shed the destroyed leather pants and was standing naked from the waist down with Seungri's jacket wrapped around his shoulders.

"You love testing my patience, huh?" Seungri announced his presence, holding the pants out to Jiyong when he was close enough. Jiyong tossed the dirty rag at Seungri before pulling on the pants over his naked bottom half. The younger chuckled, shuffling over to the middle of the floor to clean up Jiyong's cum from the dance floor. He grunted as weight settled on his back, arms going around to clutch Jiyong's thighs so he did not fall.

"Carry me?" Jiyong's voice was tired and soft, a sure sign that he was still coming from his headspace.

"Course, dear." Seungri stood back up from his crouch, hiking Jiyong up a bit higher as he walked to throw the rag in the trash before gathering the rest of their belongings and making his way out of the club.

Friday nights at Club Luna were legendary, but they held nothing to Saturday nights. Seungri was both excited and nervous to see what shenanigans would take place tomorrow night. He hoped none invovled the softly snoring man on his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big sucker for married mafia men, if you can't tell! i hope you guys like this one!


End file.
